


as long as you're with me, I'll always be able to stand up again

by struberry



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struberry/pseuds/struberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's quarter to three, and a terrible comedy film is playing in the background. Kagami's spread out on the sofa with his left leg and right arm hanging off the side. Kuroko's sat up right on the other side with a book in his hands, glancing over at Kagami every once and a while to check if he was still awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as you're with me, I'll always be able to stand up again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ This is my first time writing kagakuro!!  
> I haven't been confident in my writing at all lately, so if it's not the best, I'm sorry!  
> 

It’s quarter to three, and a terrible comedy film was playing in the background. Kagami lies spread out on the sofa with his leg dangling off the side carelessly and Kuroko sits up right on the other side with a book in his hands, glancing over at Kagami every once and a while to check if he’s managing the stay awake.

The lousy white light from the television screen floods the darkness of the room, and Kuroko has to delve his face into the book to see the words. A few of Kagami’s soda cans scatter the floor and Kuroko’s neatly placed vanilla shake on the coffee table blocks Kagami’s view of the television. He gives sigh and eyes the burger wrappers littering the floor, before deciding he doesn’t want to it anyway.

“Hey? Kuroko? Is your book good?”

“Why?”

Kagami gives a somewhat surprised start but snorts at the abrupt answer anyway. “I’m just asking you jerk!”

Kuroko glances up at Kagami, who was now also looking at him. “Yes.”

Kagami laughs, and buries his head in one of the pillows they had brought in from his bedroom.

“Okay, what is it about?”

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko starts, “You’d be too stupid to understand it.”

“Hey!” Kagami shouts, softly prodding his foot into Kuroko’s hip. Kuroko’s body jerks at the contact, and he lets a small giggle roll off his lips.

“Let me see.” Kagami pulls himself up, scooting closer to the other boy. He rests his chin on Kuroko’s shoulder, angling his face so he can see the book. Kuroko starts to the colour at the gesture, but he doesn’t say anything even when he begins to feel Kagami’s breath flush against his skin.

Kagami scans over a few sentences, furrowing his brows as he reads further down the page. “Kuroko, what does that mean?” Kagami says, pointing to a word in the middle of the page, unconsciously tilting his head to the side.

“It means Kagami-kun is an idiot.”

Kagami grumbles something under his breath, moving his hands up to flick Kuroko on the forehead. He had lifted his head from Kuroko’s shoulder now, and he was closer to Kuroko’s face than he had been at first. Kuroko feels the other breathe against his lips, and through the dimly lit room, he could see the quiet details of Kagami’s face faintly.

His stomach starts to turns in small knots, and he feels as though his heart would leap through his chest. Their bodies are pressed together, and he feels Kagami’s heart pounding against his own chest, rapidly. Kagami’s gaze drops down to his lips and Kuroko’s breathe hitches in response.

Kagami moves forward and their lips meet hesitantly, but also with some kind of ease. He brushes his lips lightly against the smaller boy’s ones. He’s resistant to pull away.

Kuroko’s staring at him, with wide eyes and parted lips. He lifts his hand, placing two fingers against his lips. Kagami’s about to apologize because the other actually looked scared, but Kuroko quickly moves and smashes their lips together again.

Kagami closes his eyes, concentrating on Kuroko’s lips moving against his own. The taste of vanilla fills his senses, forcing its way onto his lips.

Kuroko lifts his arms to wind them around Kagami’s neck, and he feels him move his hand underneath his shirt and place it on his hip. Kuroko presses back into the kiss with desperation, twisting his fingers through Kagami’s hair.

Kuroko smiles, heart fluttering. Their noses bump together, and Kagami can feel Kuroko’s long eyelashes flittering against his cheek. The kiss was still gentle and innocent, but still good. The soft touch of Kagami’s lips was relaxing. It made his heart leap and mind hazy.

Kuroko tightens his arms around Kagami, leaning forward and tilting his head to taste more of Kagami’s lips. They were impossibly close, but Kuroko wanted to be closer. He wanted to feel the warmth that Kagami was offering fully, he wanted to be wrapped in every inch of him, and wanted nothing more than for them to stay like this.

Soon after, their breath falls short and they both find themselves panting softly. Kagami rests his forehead against Kuroko’s, lost in sky blue eyes. Kuroko’s whole body tingled, and even though they weren’t kissing, his body was still growing warmer.

“I didn’t know Kagami-kun was interested in me.” Kuroko states, closing his eyes for a brief second and indulging in the comfort of being held by Kagami.

“To be honest, I didn’t know I was interested in you like that.” Kagami replies with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his neck. The action causes Kagami’s vest to ride up, and Kuroko catches a glimpse of his polished body.

Kuroko smiles softly. “So, what does this make us?”

Kagami shrugs, his cheeks matching his hair. “Maybe like boyfriends? O-or if you don’t we like totally don’t have to do that, I ju-“ Kuroko silences him with a sweet kiss.

“I like that idea.”

Kagami’s eyes flick over to stare at the ground for a moment, he shifts and swallows thickly. “I think I might be in love with you.”

Kuroko blinks, then smiles.

“I think I’ve been in love with you for a while, Taiga-kun.”

“Taiga-kun? That just sounds weird, Tetsuya.”

“I like it when you say my name.” Kuroko replies.

Kagami smiles and goes in for another kiss, but Kuroko turns his head and he only catches the corner of his mouth.

“No more kisses for Kagami-kun unless he cooks for me.”

“Kuroko, its 3AM.”

“That doesn’t stop us from making curry.”  Kuroko says, hopping off the sofa.

Kagami rolls his eyes playfully, climbing off the sofa and taking Kuroko’s hand in his.

“Which type of curry do you want?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated very much!! thank you for reading.  
> 


End file.
